Lungs of fire
by Strong-arms
Summary: Tai and Matt happens to have any eye on a new students...who happens to be their long time friend Mimi, and they also totaly forgots about her...too bad...now don't you think they'll have a chance with her?


Okay here it goes...I wrote this story because I was just disgusted by what I've just read! How of all the people! And I thought It was a Mimato! Okay! The summary states that Tai/Mimi/Matt stranded on a island, and I was expecting it's a love triangle!But NOooooo!It's Taito!AHHHHHH!!!!! THAT WAS REALY HORRIBLE!!!!!!I FEEL DIGUsTED AND worse! MAtt's the one who first kissed TAI!!! CAN U IMAGINE THAT?! Of course you do! I mean what were those people thinking?! MAking some gay fics.?! Yea.yea I know I know! You don't have to tell me....but *sighed* I don't like it! Okay?! AHHHH, I'm writing to much at the same time talking while tryping actually...okay go on a and read, and I hope it's not as bad as a coupling of Matt and Tai.......(well that's what I think)  
  
  
  
"I'm tired..." Matt yawned as he walked. "Matt, you're yawning" Tai patted his shoulder. "No I'm not." Matt said with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Gee, Matt I was just joking." as Tai noticed Matt rolled his eyes. "OK. Okay, I get you. So what did you do all night to make you so tired like this?" as they turned right the hall. "Hahing mach," as Matt yawned again, "Just watching some movies" he shrugged.Tai raised a brow, "A movie." Tai repeated. "Yeah, some chick flick, nothing much" Matt shrugged again. "Since when did you watch a chik flick? And you even stayed awake! Even on your favorites movie you even hatch a sceen!" Tai asked. "Since I was tired of sleeping." he simply said as both of them reached their classroom and went to their seats. "Man, you're all washed up!" Tai commented. "Tell me about." he pouted in his seats as he was ready to close his eyes, but stopped when their teacher stepped in. Tai just sighed and looked at him confused.  
  
"Good morning, hope you had a good weekend." Mr. Kinomoto said, smiling. He looked at his folder and put it down, "I liked you to introduce a new exchange student." he began. As some student whispered. "Hey Matt, what do you think we have a new exchange student this time of year?" Tai asked at the sleepy Matt. "I dunno." he said bored, "and I Don't CaRe" he said to the obvious. While Tai just released a sighed. 'I give up' he thought. "Class I liked you to introduce Tachikawa Mimi. She just came back from America. I hope you let her feel at home." Mr. Kinomoto introduced, as the girl entered the room and everybody looked at her with an awe. "She's really cute!" a boy whispered to another boy. "Yea.". "Hope she doesn't have any boyfriend" one whispered to his seatmate. "And if she don't what are you gonna do about?!" it answered back angirly. He looked at her and smiled nervously. "A heehehe, nothing..." as he tried to hide his face. And the girl just smacked his head.  
  
Matt who was very sleepy, finally woke up as he saw her. "She's cute." he said quietly. "Yeah I know, I found her cute too." Tai whispered, which startled Matt a bit. "Wah?" he asked innocently. "Hm?" Tai questioned. "Nothing." Matt shrugged looking back at the girl who happened look at his direction and raised an eyebrow. "She's hard..." Tai whispered back, "What are you talking about?" Matt tried to be innocent. "She doesn't dig you, man." Tai whispered. "How'd you know? You think she digs you?" Matt spatted out annoyed by his friends' comment. "Watch me." as Tai smiled at the girl charmingly, and in return she just tongued him. "Watch me" Matt mimicked as he laughed. "Whatever" Tai shrugged angrily as tured his head back from the laughing Yamato. "Hey that's my line." he said again laughing. "Rrrrrrr, WHICHEVER!" Tai said a little bit loud. "Is there a problem Kamiya?" Mr. Kinomoto asked. "No, sir..." Tai hide, while Matt snickered. "Okay, now where shall we sit you?" as Mr.Kinomoto looked at the room for an empty place. "Okay, you sit behind Matt." as he pointed out the seat, and Mimi walked over to her appointed seat.   
  
"Bummer, I hate first day of school..." she mummbled out. "Why?" Matt leaned backward, obviously he heard her. Annoyed by his minding her buisness she looked at him showing she don't want to answer him. "OKay...." as Matt returned back to his pose. "Hehehe" Tai snickered a bit, and Matt gave him a heero death glare.   
  
LUNCH TIME....  
  
"That new student sure got some problem." Tai said as they headed to the canteen. "Hn. She's the first girl who turned me down."as they got some tray. "Yea. That was a real shock. So does that mean, your records been broken by her?" Tai teased as he grabbed a piece of chiken breast, "Too bad, this breast don't have mounties" he played his food, while Matt just rolled his eyes and grabbed some jello, a green jello. "Whatever" as they finally went to the tables where they sat with Sora, and Kari. "Hi Tai, hi Matt" Sora greeted cheerfuly. "Hi, Matt, hi big brother." Kari beamed. "Hi", "Hi, hey..wait a minute you're not supposed to be here!" Tai shot. "So? can't I have my lunch anywhere I like?" Kari asked highly, while Tai was about to say something and was stopped by Sora, "Oh, Tai let her be!" she scooled him. While Kari tongued him. And with this Matt can't help but laughed, remembering the new student on how she smacked Tai's face. "What?" Tai asked annoyed. "What are you laughing at Matt?" Sora asked. "Tai's been tongued." Matt said laughing. While Tai, Sora and Kari gave a confused face. "Yea. I just did." Kari said. "Again..." Matt laughed holding his stomach. And Tai came to the realization on what his friend just trying to point out, his eyes narrowed. "Again?" Sora and Kari asked again in usion.   
  
After hearing the 'funny' story from Matt, Sora and Kari began laughing also. "OHHHH, JUST SHUT UP!" Tai yelled angrily. "Hehe...Tai haha, we'ere not hahaha doing anything wohooohahaa" Kari laughed. Tai bumbered in his seat and mumbled out something like, 'I'll get you with this Matt' and was totally glaring at him who Matt on the other hand was still laughing with Sora and Kari. "Hi" a girl chirped behind Tai causing the laughing dou to stop and looked at her. "It's her" Matt said pointing at Mimi, who Mimi looked back at Matt dully and also Tai, "Oh...it's you two..." she said rather bored. Sora and Kari looked at her, as if trying to remember something, "She looks..." Sora started, "familiar..." Kari finsihed. Then Mimi looked at them both smiling at them cheerfuly. "Konnichiwa!" She greeted them. "Oi, is she greeting us?" Matt whispered to Tai, while Tai shook his head, "Think not..." as he looked at Sora and Kari. "Oi, Sora, you know her? She's Tachikawa M-" as Tai was cut off. "Mimi?!" Sora and Kari yelled in usion. While Mimi smiled and nods. "HAI!". Both of them directly went to Mimi and hugged her, "It's been years!", "Oh, Mimi! When'd you return?", "Are staying here for good?", "How come you didn't say anything to us?", "Yea. We could've pick you up!" as Sora and Kari throw some questions on her, while Mimi just smiled at her friends.   
  
"Looks like, they know her?" Tai looked at Matt who looked back at him, "Yea.". Tai went to the girls as he tapped Kari's shoulder. "What is it, Tai?" Kari asked turning to her brother. "You know Mimi?" Tai asked. While Kari rolled her eyes, "No Tai actually I don't!" Kari said sarcasticaly. "Really? Why'd you act so happy on her?" Tai asked, while Kari and Matt sweepdropped. "Ah...Tai, she was joking when she said she didn't know her." Matt told Tai. While Tai tried to find his brains, "Yea. I know that" he said. "Yea. Sure Tai" Kari said. While Sora and Mimi looked at the three talking, "Tai, don't tell me you completely forgot about Mimi" Sora asked. "Actually, Matt and Tai COMPLETELY forgot about me!" Mimi answered. "we?" Tai and Matt pointed each other. "Tai, Matt that's completely rude! How could you!" Kari yelled.  
  
okayyyyyyyyyyyy.......stop...........I'm tired..........i'll continue in the next chapter okay? 


End file.
